HomeComing
by cooliochick5
Summary: It's spirit week at Gotham Academy, and it's seriously confusing three year old Tim. Slight Dick/OC, but not much at all.
1. Neon Day

Tim was sitting on the floor of the living room, watching Blue's Clues, like he did every morning while Dick got ready for school (he was always awake to say goodbye to Dick). The three year old looked up as he heard his fourteen year old sibling race down stairs.

"Come on, Tim, you're gonna go with Alfred to drop me off. " Dick said in his usual cheerful tone. Tim stood up and stared at his brother. Instead of a school uniform, today Dick wore a neon green shirt, neon blue jeans, neon yellow shoes, and actually had a neon backpack.

"D, why you wearin' that?" Tim asked.

"It's spirit week."

"No it not, today Monday."

"No, it's neon day."

"Weally? There a new day of da week?"

"No, Tim, it's Monday, but it's neon day at school."

"Why?"

"It's spirit week." Dick answered as Vanessa (1) ran to the front door.

"We're gonna be late!" She protested, also wearing a toxic amount of neon pink.

"Ah crap!" Dick said, grabbing his little brother and meeting his girlfriend in the car. Alfred got in the driver seat and took off toward the school.

'What goin' on?' Tim thought, seeing everyone at Gotham Academy wearing neon.

What's spirit week?

_**A/N: Alright, so it's homecoming week this week, and every year we have spirit week. Today, we wore neon. Well, the only neon thing I had at my mom's house was a pair of jeans, and they don't have pockets so I had to wear a jacket all day, because I hate not having pockets. THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**_

_**(1)= For ya'll who don't know, Vanessa is my OC. Refer to my story 'Young love' to learn a little more about her.**_


	2. Twin Day

Today, Tuesday, Tim was now sitting on the floor of the living room, watching Bear in The Big Blue House, when Vanessa came jogging up the steps of the mansion. Even today, just like yesterday, she wasn't in her school uniform. Today she wore a pale blue polo shirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, and her black converse.

"V, why you wearin' that?" Tim asked, as Dick walked down stairs, wearing the exact same outift.

"It's twin day." Vanessa explained.

"No, it Tuesday."

"It's twin day at school." Dick explained.

Tim shook his head.

What the heck was going on around here? And why was everyone at Gotham Acedemy inventing new days?

_**A/N: So, today at school is (yes, is, I'm writing this chapter from study hall) twin day, where you, a friend, sibiling, or twin dress a like. Obviously, my twin and I dressed a like today, which was fun. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	3. Reverse Day

Wednesday, Tim was watching Bob the Builder, when both Dick and Vanessa came running from the kitchen.

"Dude, Tommy took reverse day as dressing up like a girl**_(1)_**, I got to see this!" Dick exclaimed.

"Let's go then!" Vanessa laughed. Tim stared at them. They weren't in their school uniforms again. Instead they wore their regular street clothes, there was just one difference. All their clothes were backwards.

"V, D, you no dressed right." Tim commented.

"It's reverse day."

"IS NOT!"

"Is so." Dick said.

"Weally?"

"At school it is."

"But I no go to school."

"Then, it's just Wednesday for you." Dick said, walking out the door with his girlfriend. Tim pouted.

"Why do they keep making up days!?"

**_A/N: Today is reverse day, so I have a tshirt on backwards (which is really uncomfortable) as well as my jacket on backwards. THANKS FOR READING!_**

**_(1)= yesterday was costume day for the seniors, and one guy dressed up at a girl. It was soooo funny. And today for reverse day, some people are doing the reverse of their gender._**


	4. Decades Day

Thursday, Tim was sitting on the floor of the living room again, watching The Berestein bears, when Dick came walking in. Today he wore a leather jacket, white shirt, worn out, cuffed denim jeans, black boots, greased back hair, and held a come for some reason.

"D, what you wearin'?" Tim questioned.

"It's decades day, and the freshmen get to dress like it's the 50's." Dick explained as Vanessa entered the house, wearing a white, button-down shirt, a hot pink poodle skirt, a matching ascot, saddle shoes, bobby socks, and a high ponytail.

"Decades day, no, it Thursday." Tim snapped.

"Oh, man, you just don't get it, do you?" Dick asked.

Apparently not.

_**A/N: Today is decades day. Freshmen=50's Sophomore =60's Juniors=70's Seniors=80's work-out garb. Oh man, I can't wait for that last one XD THANKS FOR READING**_


	5. Spirit Day

Friday, Tim was sitting on the floor of the living room yet again, watching Ren and Stimpy, Dick and Vanessa where already at the Mansion, dressed in not their school uniforms, but Dick wore his school basketball uniform, Vanessa wore her school cheer leading outfit. Both had Gotham Academy sweatshirts on.

"D, V, why you two wearing that?" Tim questioned.

"We have a pep rally later, so everyone is showing school spirit stuff." Dick explained.

"So what day is it today?"

"Spirit day."

"I thought it was spirit week."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"D...your school is stupid."

_**A/N: Pep rally today, so it's school colors day. THANKS FOR READING! LAST CHAPTER TOMORROW**_


	6. Homecoming Eve

Saturday, Tim was sitting in a chair in the living room yet again, reading The Cat In The Hat, when Dick came walking downstairs. He was wearing a suit, and had his hair actually brushed today.

"Why you all dressed up?" Tim asked.

Dick smiled, and picked Tim up.

"Come on," He said, "We need to go to Vanessa's."

Tim scratched his head as Dick and Bruce walked next door.

Once they got there, Tim noticed that Bruce, Craig, and Jillian_**(1)**_ all had cameras.

"What going on?" Tim asked.

"Vanessa, vamos, come down stairs." Jillian called up to her daughter.

"Coming." Vanessa called, walking out of her room, and slowly descending down stairs. She wore a dress with a pale blue bodice, dark blue sash around the waist,and a knee length, pale blue skirt, covered in a dark blue lace. She wore sliver shoes, and her long brown hair went from stick straight to beautiful waves of curls.

"What do ya think?" Vanessa asked.

"Wow..." Dick said, blushing like crazy.

Vanessa smiled, and hugged her boyfriend, as their parents took pictures.

Just before they left, Tim finally spoke up again.

"Hey! WHY YOU ALL DRESSED UP!" The toddler squealed. Dick smiled yet again.

"It's Homecoming, Timmy."

_**A/N: Today has many events going on. It's my grandmother's birthday (rest in peace) as well as my first Homecoming. More details tonight. THANKS FOR READING!**_


End file.
